


Игры, в которые играют люди

by Prokopyan



Category: Assassin's Creed, Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan





	Игры, в которые играют люди

Как оказалось, и Юнона, и Минерва ошиблись в одной единственной детали. Увлёкшись своими закулисными играми — захватом мира и его спасением, созданием очередного бога и возвращением человечества к основам, — они отвлеклись от единственного фактора, влияние которого невозможно было предсказать. Они отвлеклись от людей.  
Теперь, обнаружив себя стоящим напротив спасшего мир механизма, Дезмонд отчётливо видел это. Сети паучьих интриг, незаметно опутавшие вселенную и его самого. Тонкие посеребренные нити, связавшие разрозненные фрагменты в цельное полотно.  
Всё это время существовала третья сторона. Некто, укрывшийся в тени и заранее отказавшийся от любого из существующих вариантов развития событий, кроме своего собственного, в котором главная роль предсказуемо отводилась ему — Дезмонду Майлсу, чудом выжившему спасителю мира. Вот только на этот раз его роль была главной по-настоящему, без всемогущих кукловодов, дёргающих за ниточки.  
Дезмонд Майлс остался один.  
— Интересно, как ощущает себя человек, только что спасшийся от неминуемой гибели? — проговорил «некто из тени», ни к кому толком не обращаясь.  
Дезмонд прислушался к себе. Сердце ровно билось в грудной клетке, не потревоженное. Руки не дрожали от волнения. Мысли впервые за долгое время казались яркими, чёткими.   
— Перерождённым.  
«Некто из тени» скользнул по нему изучающим взглядом, похожим на взгляд ребёнка, впервые препарирующего острым камнем лягушку. Дезмонд поёжился.  
— Любопытно.  
Дезмонд в очередной раз подумал, что не зря Предтечи прозвали незнакомца Чужим. Он действительно был чужд и этому миру, и людям, и существам вроде Юноны, слишком серьёзно относившимся к тому, что Чужой считал всего лишь любопытным объектом для наблюдения. Или игрой.  
— Любопытно? — переспросил Дезмонд, снизу вверх глядя на восседавшего на пьедестале Чужого.  
— Любой бы на твоём месте выбрал возможность править, властвовать, играть из себя бога и просветителя, нового Иисуса. А что сделал ты? — Чужой на мгновение замолчал, сокрушённо покачав головой. — Спасать жалкое, никчёмное человечество от неминуемой гибели, да ещё и ценою собственной жизни — разве это не глупо?  
— А разве не глупо властвовать над тем же жалким, никчёмным человечеством, только в меньших масштабах? — в тон ему отвечал Дезмонд, уже смирившийся с тем, что логичные, гуманные доводы Чужого не убедят.  
Тот рассмеялся, но во взгляде его засквозило понимание.  
— Возможно, — кивнул он и добавил негромко, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Дезмонда: — Возможно, тебе бы следовало повстречаться с одним человеком из моего будущего. Вид человека, пострадавшего от собственного гуманизма, мог бы заставить тебя переменить своё ошибочное мнение, но, к сожалению, ты не можешь путешествовать во времени, а потому вынужден оставаться в неведении. Какой прискорбный конец.  
«Конец?» — промелькнула в голове Дезмонда беспокойная мысль. Он старался не задумываться об этом, но, в действительности, что мог один человек против заполучившей мировой господство почти богини?  
— Но ты сумел заинтересовать меня, — Чужой лениво протянул руку, чтобы схватить Дезмонда за запястье. — Я немного помогу тебе, уравняв ваши шансы.  
Он перевернул чужую ладонь тыльной стороной вверх. Жаркая, словно от клейма, боль пронзила кисть, заставив Дезмонда дёрнуться, вырывая руку из некрепкой хватки Чужого.  
— Я подарил тебе свою метку и способность мгновенно переноситься на небольшие расстояния, — проговорил меж тем тот, наблюдая за тем, как Дезмонд баюкает украшенную его клеймом руку. — Захочешь большего, попробуй меня найти.  
Не дав Дезмонду ни малейшего шанса ответить или спросить что-нибудь, Чужой исчез. На пьедестале осталась лежать вырезанная в кости руна, похожая на рисунок, отпечатавшийся на тыльной стороне ладони Дезмонда.  
После короткого раздумья он сунул руну в карман, решив подумать о ней немногим позже. Сейчас ему нужно было выбраться из этой пещеры и постараться поймать какую-нибудь попутку: всё-таки он был не один, и остальные не успели бы далеко уехать.  
А сражаться против неведомой силы вчетвером было бы всё-таки легче, чем в одиночку. Не говоря уже о том, что рядом с ними эта история могла бы в действительности показаться всего лишь игрой.


End file.
